WWE Minecraft
by Dragoguage
Summary: All about the WWE wrestlers playing Minecraft
1. Chapter 1

WWE Minecraft

All FAKE!

Chapter 1 House Hunting

Friday:

Everyone signs into Minecraft for the 1st time

Matt: So, what should we do 1st?

Taker: What do you think idiot?! Build houses.

Beth: Well where can we build our houses?

Jeff: Anywhere

Shawn: Even underwater?

Taker: If ya got the right stuff then yeah.

Triple HHH: Even in the sky?

Jeff: Sure! There's this person online who made a floating island!

Triple HHH: Cool

Kane: Wait, can ya build one in the Nether?

Taker: Of course idiot! You can build a house anywhere except I think The End & Mushroom Biome.

Kane: Nice

Lita: Well what are we standing around here for?! Let's go build!

Everyone else: YEAH!

3 hours later…

Triple HHH: Alright now since we're all done building our houses, let's build a map so we know where everyone else lives. Everyone sound off as to where your house is!

Jeff: Forest, in a tree. Tree house

Matt: Same, right next to Jeff's.

Taker: Taiga, on the highest hill

Rey: Desert, nearby some 9 block high cactuses, self-made. Down the hill & to the right of Taker's house

Sin Cara: On an island, surrounded by trees, kinda like a mini forest

Beth: On the plains

Lita: On land but ya have to cross a river to get to.

Randy: Swampland, close to the shore, house is covered in vines

Shawn: On a frozen river. Can see Taker's house from here

Melina: On a beach in the desert.

Maryse: On a river in between the jungle & forest biomes

Cena: On top of one of those Extreme Hills, has 2 water falls underneath house

Morrison: In the desert on the highest hill.

Kane: In a cave, marked by opening surrounded by red wool

Jeff: Looks like someone wants to get mugged by Cave Spiders.

Triple HHH: Mine is in the sky, can be seen by all

Taker: Show-off

Big Show: In the Jungle, on top of the biggest tree

Lita: As usual

Edge: Ocean, house is underwater

Miz: Awesome

Everyone else: Huh?

Miz: My house is in the awesome-est place

Jeff: Which is…?

Miz: In the Taiga!

Taker: Big deal

Miz: How is that a big deal?

Taker: I'm in the Taiga idiot!

Miz: O_O Uh-oh

Taker: When I get the chance, my pack will come after yas!

Miz: Huh?

Taker: Nevermind!

Batista: In a cave

Kane: COPYCAT!

Punk: In the Jungle away from you-

Everyone: DON'T YOU START!

Punk: Sorry

Jeff: That's all?

Me: The next chapters will be longer.

Matt: R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dumb Dances

Saturday:

Everyone signs into Minecraft

Jeff: Thank goodness it's daytime!

Taker: I'd prefer it be night.

Jeff: Oh shut up! Besides, at least there are no evil mobs out!

Beth: Yes there are

Jeff: Huh?

Matt: Yeah! Creepers are still active

Taker: &-

Jeff: Spiders?

Taker: Yeah! How'd you-

Jeff: There's one right in front of me!

AJ: Well whatever ya do, don't-

Jeff: Get back you stupid spider! Take that! & that! (Whacks spider with sword)

AJ: I was trying to tell yas NOT to attack the spider! During the day spiders are like squid; passive.

Jeff: Huh?

Taker: Means that they won't hurt you idiot.

Jeff: I knew that. OW! Dang spider just bit me! Oh yeah?! Well take this! (Shoots arrow & kills spider) Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I killed him! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Do the funky Hardy! Do the funky Hardy!

Taker: O_O Now that's just plain weird! (To Matt) You _sure_ you 2 are related?

Matt: Sometimes I wonder…

Lita: Same here man, same here. BTW, who's groaning?

Taker: Not me

Matt: Not me

Jeff: Not me. I'm still dancing. Do the funky Hardy-

Beth: Not me

Taker: Lita? Might not wanna look behind yas

Lita: Why- ZOMBIE!

Taker: Tried to warn yas

Lita: I'm prepared. Diamond sword! (Kills zombie) Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Do the Lucky Lita! Do the Lucky Lita!

Taker: What the heck is with ya'll 2?!

Shawn: Don't ask. Even I can't figure it out

Beth: Wait, how'd you get a diamond sword?

Taker: Yeah. I've been tearing up the terrain look just for diamond ore.

Lita: I stole it from Vickie's house while she was out squid-hunting. I'll drop some diamond, gold & iron things off at ya'll guys' houses later.

Taker: Ya better

Lita: & what's that supposed to mean?!

Taker: Nothing

Vickie: Hey everybody!

Jeff: Uh-oh!

Vickie: Excuse me! Anyone mind helping me-

Jeff: Uhhh… Can't! Gotta go get more wood!

Lita: Gonna go uhhh… Get some sugar cane!

Matt: Uhh.. Gotta go- Change my underwear! Doop! I meant go underwater!

Taker: Uhhhh…

Vickie: You'll help me right?

Taker: FORGET IT!

Vickie: EXCUSE ME!

Taker: AW SHUT UP! Now I know why so many Creepers keep coming after yas! You their momma! No wonder yur character's so creepy!

Everyone cracks up laughing

Vickie: If you don't cooperate then I'll take back all the stuff Lita's gonna give yas!

Taker: Oh joy. Well- (Gulps nervously) Gotta go-

Vickie: Why?!

Taker: Uhh… (Hears a hiss) CHARGED CREEPER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Vickie: What Creeper? Taker you sure you- (He's nowhere to be found) I HATE YOOOOUUUU! (Logs off)

Me:& that's the end!

Taker: What was with the weird dances?

Me: Don't ask. Idea just came up

Jeff: R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Night Nervousness

Jeff: Dragoguage doesn't own anything!

Everyone's still on Minecraft but its night time

Jeff: Well, I'm hitting the hay

Matt: They don't have hay in Minecraft

Jeff: Then I have nothing to hit!

Taker: Horrible joke guys. Even for me

Lita: Well Jeff's got the right idea.

Taker: (Rolls eyes)

Jeff: Course I do!

Morrison: Especially for me

Everyone else: Why?

Morrison: Cause I heard that the desert is the place that spawns the most zombies & skeletons!

Taker: Then why'd ya choose it?!

Morrison: So I can get a quick tan. You know the ladies-

Taker: Shut up!

Morrison: Doesn't matter! I'm going to bed before I get jumped by skeletons!

Taker: Send them my way then!

Morrison: Can I ask ya something? ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Taker: What?

Beth: Actually that's a good idea.

Morrison: WHAT?!  
Beth: Taker's got this resource obtaining trap that works like a charm.

Morrison: How do you know?

Beth: He made one for me

Taker: Beth! I told you to keep it a secret! Idiot!

Beth: Sorry!

Morrison: Doesn't matter! I'm going to bed! GOOD NIGHT! (Goes to sleep)

Beth: I'll go to sleep too. I'm tired from today's mining adventure. See ya'll tomorrow. (Goes to sleep)

Taker: Am I the only one who's brave enough to stay awake tonight?!

Everyone else: Yep

Matt: Besides, I get nervous around skeletons.

Jeff: Not a big fan of spiders

Beth: Creepers creep me out!

Morrison: Being mugged by skeletons & zombie sieges.

Rey: Tired from digging for ores

Sin Cara: Same

Dolph: I'm just plain chicken!

Drew: Same!

Maryse: Tired from working on surprise.

(Everyone else gives their reasons although some of them are fake)

Taker: More night fun for me then

McCool: Hey! Give me some of that night fun!

Taker: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

McCool: What?!

Taker: Thought you were a Spider Jockey

McCool: A what?!

Taker: Nevermind!

Jeff: Looks like yur not alone Taker. Just don't try no-

Taker & McCool: JEFF!

Jeff: Sorry! (Goes back to sleep)

McCool: So, what can we do since we're alone?

Taker: …. Go exploring down one of the caves?

McCool: PERFECT!

Taker: (To author) I thought you weren't gonna have this son of a creeper in this story!

Me: No worries! She'll die soon

Taker: She better

(Both enter nearby cave)

Taker: How bout we split up? You go down that way with the light at the end & I'll go down this dark way.

McCool: Ok (Goes down light way)

Taker: Sucker

Layla: What'd you do Deadman?

Taker: Nothing, just heading back to my house. (Grins evilly)

Layla: Michelle?! Michelle?!

McCool: HEEEEELLLLPPP!

Layla: What happened?!

McCool: Taker made me hot!

Everyone else: WHAT?!

McCool: He made me walk down a passage way with light at the end & a Cave Spider pushed me into some lava! & I'm being burned to DEATH!

Everyone else laughs

Beth: This is how come you should never leave Taker's side when in a cave idiot!

Matt: I wonder where he is now

Shawn: I do. In his house laughing his head off

Matt: He laughs?

Shawn: Does evil laughter count?

Matt: Nevermind

Rey: KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!

Taker: AW SHUT UP! (Goes to sleep)

Shawn: Drago, sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours.

Me: You don't wanna know

Taker: Believe me

Jeff: R&R!


	4. Chapter 4 Daytime Dummies

Chapter 4 Daytime Dummies

Everyone signs into Minecraft & it's daytime

Morrison: (Yawns) Thank Endermen it's morning

Jeff: Same

Matt: Same. Now I can see what presents the dead skeletons & zombies left behind.

Taker: If ya find any bones give them to me

Matt: Why?

Taker: You'll see in a few days

Maryse: Taker, ya got any string?

Taker: Yeah why?

Maryse: Need it to make some wool

Taker: Go find some sheep stupid! I ain't wasting my string on that junk!

Maryse: Then how bout for a fishing pole?

Taker: Come by my place in an hour

Maryse: Good

Kane: Hey everybody! Guess what?!

R-Truth: What's up?

Jeff: Ten bucks says the answer isn't chicken butt.

Kane: NO! I found obsidian!

Taker: Big deal

Kane: Oh hush you! But I can't seem to mine it.

Beth: What kind of pickaxe do you have?

Kane: Golden

Taker: Ya need a _diamond _pickaxe to mine obsidian idiot.

Kane: I knew that!

Jeff: Yeah right

Maryse: Guys? Why do the fish keep flying towards my h- Watch it stupid!

Matt: They just do

Maryse: At this rate my hair will smell like fish!

Beth: Then I guess ocelots will follow yas.

Maryse: Well the only upside to that will be that Creepers won't bug me.

Beth: Creepers hate fish?

Taker: Not fish, cats. Once saw a Creeper run away like a chicken once he saw a cat.

Beth: Cool! I'mma go fishing so I can get me some kitties! I'll name one Bethany, one Elizabeth, one Phoenix, one-

Taker: Button it!

Beth: Oh you keep outa this! Just because you made friends with a dumb creeper doesn't mean-

Taker: HEY! Don't talk about Bombardier like that!

Jeff: Bombardier?

Taker: Don't ask

Jeff: Well, when can I meet him?

Taker: You sure?

Jeff: Yep! I always wanted to meet a Creeper who won't blow up in my face.

Taker: At midnight

Matt: You can't keep a Creeper for a pet!

Taker: Well he's only in a big private room.

Jeff: Does it have a TV?

Everyone: JEFF!

Jeff: Sorry!

Taker: Plus, I saw a video online where someone had a spider for a pet & he didn't attack him!

Jeff: Then I could have on too! Goodie! I'll name him Spidey, give him McCool meat for food-

Michelle: HEY!

Taker: I wouldn't do that

McCool: Thanks

Jeff: Why?!

Taker: Might give the spider indigestion!

McCool: Why you- (Logs off)

Matt: HA!

Jeff: Why was this chapter so short?

Me: Couldn't think of anything else to put in it

Beth: R & R!


	5. Chapter 5 Nighttime With McMahon

Chapter 5 Night time with McMahon

Everyone's still on Minecraft but its dark

Jeff: Hey uh… Anyone mind if I stay with them for the night?

Everyone: Why?

Jeff: Cause Vince is trying to kill me over stealing Stephanie's stuff.

Taker: Why's he blaming you?

Jeff: IDK! I mean it _was_ yur idea- DOOP!

Taker: Why you son of a-

Vince: Thank you Hardy. Undertaker, prepare to become a dead man

Taker: I already _am_ a dead man. Moron

Vince: Fine

Taker: Yeah you better le-CREEPER! (Get blown up but barely survives) How'd you do that?!

Vince: Fishing Pole

Taker: Nice. Now I have only 3 hearts left

Lita: I thought yo said you didn't have a heart

Taker: I meant on Minecraft idiot!

Lita: sorry

Taker: Now I gotta find someplace to hide until I can get to my house

Shawn: Well where is it? Cause I'm out exploring in the woods.

Taker: Nearby Rey's house up in either the Tundra or Tagia biome on the highest hill.

Shawn: I know where that is. I think I'm nearby yas. Just-

Taker: Just what?!

Vince: Just die

Taker: Wha-(Killed by Vince)

Taker: NICE! Now I'm all alone, stuck in the woods, no weapons to protect me-

Jeff: What happened to yur house?

Taker: I think Vince blew it up

Jeff: I think my tree house is nearby, you'll be safe in there

Taker: Thanks man, owe ya one (Starts heading to Jeff's house)

Vince: Don't go there

Taker: Ain't listening to yas

Beth: He's right Taker

Taker: How do you know? (At Jeff's door)

Beth: Thought I heard hissing

Taker: No way! (Opens door) AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! SPIDERS!

Shawn: So _that's_ what yur screaming voice sounds like.

Taker: No time for jokes Shawn! I-(Killed by spiders)

Jeff: Vince if you messed with my house I'll destroy you!

Vince: (Shrugs)

Jeff: I'm going back to my place

Beth: Taker? Taker? Where are you?

Taker: stuck in the forest again

Beth: I think I'm right behind yas

Taker: Yes you are

Beth: Follow me. My house ain't too far away.

Taker: Surprised that yur helping me. But, what have I got to lose? (Follows Beth to her house)

Beth: You'll be safe here. I'll be back later (Leaves house)

Taker: Phew! At least I get a break. I'll be taking a nap if anyone needs me. (Goes to Beth's bed & falls asleep)

(Door opens)

Taker: Beth? Back alrea-OW! Knock it off! OW! OW! NIMROD! Quit it! Sk-(Killed by Vince)

Everyone: WHAT HAPPENED?!

Taker: Felt like I was just bushwhacked by Vince! That guy is seriously out to get me!

Vince: Oh shut up!

Miz: Why didn't you do something about it?

Taker: I had no weapons & he had a freakn golden sword! What was I supposed to do?!

Vince: Well when ya put it that way-

Taker: I'm done

Lita: Taker, I'd run if I were you!

Taker: Just- My- Lu- SKELETONS!

Jeff: RUN DUDE! I'll try & find yas as fast as I can!

Taker: Oh I'm running! Freak! Arrow hit me in the b-(Killed by skeleton)

Jeff: How does Vince do it?!

Taker: IDK- Wait a minute- I'm at Vince's house! Perfect!

Vince: Now don't you touch my dang stuff!

Taker: Everybody! Get yur dang buts over to Vince's house cause he's got a HECK-LOAD OF DIAMONDS!

Jeff: I'm there!

Lita: I'm there!

Everyone else: Ditto!

Vince: (Enters house) Did you take my diamond stuff?!

Taker: Not yet. Still trying to find it

Vince: You tore my house to bits!

Taker: (Shrugs)

Vince: I'mma kill you man!

Taker: Hey I think I've been dead long enough. If ya want yur stuff back here. (Gives back all but 120 diamonds)

Vince: Thanks a-

Taker: You- OW! Hey I gave yas all yur stuff back! Quit it!

Vince: Give it ALL back!

Taker: I did!

Vince: (Pulls out TNT)

Taker: Now let's not do anything rash! Let's not do anything you'll regret! (Jumps out window)

Vince: (Follows him with diamond pickaxe)

Taker: (Runs like heck) Vince! Let's talk about this! We're co-workers!

Vince: No point in trying to talk me out of this.

Taker: Wait, haven't ya had enough vengeance?

Vince: Yur right & what the heck am I doing on you workers servers?!

Taker: SAY WHAT?!

Vince: Know what, I'mma leave yur server & make my own! Right now! GOOD BYE!

Taker: Thank the Ender Dragon that's done

Rey: Need any help rebuilding yur house?

Taker: Nah- Well- Maybe

4 hours later…

Taker's house is done again & everything's much better now since Vince is gone.

Taker: Why was I the one to get killed the most this chapter?!

Me: No reason. No worries, you'll be able to get yur revenge. Later

Taker: Oh joy

Jeff: R&R!


	6. Chapter 6 Pugnacious Pack

Chapter 6 Pugnacious Pack

Morrison: Drago owns NOTHING!

Minecraft but its nighttime

Everyone's still on Minecraft

Jeff: What the heck is going on outside?!

Matt: (Wakes up) What do you mean bro?

Jeff: I hear barking outside!

Matt: Hey… I hear it too

Jeff: Hey- Say what?!

Matt: Wha- What the-?!

Jeff: Who ever heard of a Creeper with wolves?!

Matt: Hey Creeper! Shut up those dogs!

Creeper: (Shoots arrows at them)

Jeff/Matt: Nevermind! (Goes back to sleep)

Next day…

Morrison: Hey this is weird

Rey: What's weird?

Morrison: There's a pile of arrows dropped by skeletons but no bones

Rey: Impossible! Skeletons usually drop at least 0-2 bones on death!

Morrison: I know! But there are only arrows here! No bones!

Rey: Weird

Maryse: I've got something stranger

Rey: What?

Maryse: 10 SPIDERS CHASING ME!

Morrison: Did you hit them?

Maryse: Yep, but it was an accident!

Morrison: Then I'd run for yur neck!

Maryse: I am! HEEELLLPPPP!

(Suddenly all spiders are killed)

Maryse: Huh?! Who did that?!

No one answers

Maryse: Weird

Later at Sin Cara's house…

HHH: I tell yas there's no such thing as any creature in Minecraft who can take on mobs like skeletons, spiders or zombies all at once!

Jeff: Yeah right!

(Barking outside)

Matt: What's with the barking?

Sin Cara: Don't know. Sounds like it's coming from my hidden trap.

Big Show: Let's go look!

Everyone goes to the trap

Matt: Hey! A wolf!

Jeff: I see 2!

Beth: No 5!

Big Show: I see 1000!

HHH: There aren't _that _many dogs here!

Lita: You know Big Show, he always thinks big & guesses big.

Maryse: What's with the pumpkin head?

Jeff: IDK

Sin Cara: Whoever you are remove it!

(Pumpkin head removed)

Melina: AAHHH! CREEPER!

Creeper: I'm no Creeper you idiots!

Everyone else: TAKER?!

Taker: Who else?

Jeff: So you were the one stealing all those bones!

Taker: Yeah so?

Morrison: So why'd ya do it?!

Taker: For my pack

Maryse: Who knew he even had a 6-

Taker: Not _that_ kind of pack idiot! My wolf pack!

Melina: Why didn't you tell us?

Taker: Thought ya knew about how you can make yur own wolf pack.

Everyone else: Uh-uh

Taker: Looks like some people haven't been on

Jeff: But why'd ya need all those bones?

Taker: It sometimes takes more than one bone to train a wolf. That's why I went around at dawn stealing bones from dead skeletons but only leaving the arrows. I needed to make sure that I had collected enough bones so I could train all these wolves. It took me 10 bones just for one wolf

Jeff: Dang. Who knew some wolves were stubborn like that?

Shawn: Drago, where'd you get the idea for this story?!

Me: It just came to me man

Taker: R&R!


	7. Chapter 7 Updates

Chapter 7 Updates

For the 1st time in 2 days no one's on Minecraft since they're doing updates to it. So Jeff, Taker, Beth, Lita, Edge, Matt, Cena, Shawn, Sin Cara, Rey, Randy, Melina & some others were hanging out waiting for the updates to be done. "So what do ya think they'll add to Minecraft?" asked Jeff. "Not sure, how bout you Taker? Any new mobs gonna be added?" asked Lita. "Well, I heard on that there's supposed to be a new mob… Forgot what it's called but I know it's supposed to be tough. I think it's called a w- Aw heck all I know is that its name starts with a W." said Taker. "W, W, W… You a Wither?" asked Edge. "That's what I'm talking about! I heard it's the new boss coming out." said Taker. "Shouldn't be too hard right?" asked AJ. "Skippy how'd you get in here?" asked Taker. "Not that name again" groaned AJ. "Skippy hop the heck outa here. You barely play Minecraft!" said Taker. AJ growled at him. "Mind hopping like a kangaroo in a race outa here Skippy, Minecrafters are in the room." Taker said. AJ growled & left. "What's the Wither gonna look like?" Jeff asked. "I heard it has 3 heads… Is black & white & is dangerous. More dangerous than the Ender Dragon." Taker said. "Hey think we can get a look-see at it?" asked Lita. "Can't. I tried last night but all I saw was a message that said _'This article is about a update that hasn't happened yet'_ or something like that. So we can't get a sneak peek at it until the update is done." Taker said. The others groaned. "Was that the reason why I heard cussing last night?" Beth asked. "You heard that?" Taker asked. "Well its either that or someone else sounds like you, & shouts (************************************************* ***************!) all night long." Beth responded. "You forget I have a cussing issue. I can't help it!" Taker said. "Well maybe we can look up a mod. I heard they-" "It won't be ready until the update is done." said Taker. "DANG IT!" the others shouted. Then there was a long pause. "I don't know about you guys but I'm heading back to my room & watch Minecraft music vids!" Taker said before leaving. "Wait did he just say 'vids'?" Jeff asked confused. "He never says stuff like that." HHH said. "I'mma go see what's going on." Shawn said before leaving the group.

Matt: Short chapter

Jeff: R&R!


	8. Chapter 8 Music-Craft

Chapter 8 Music-craft

Summary: Shawn finds out Taker's secret & thinks it's stupid but then he gets in on the gag. Now strange sounds are heard on Minecraft. What the Nether's going on here?!

Matt: Draggy don't own none of the songs mentioned here! Or the lyrics! Or any of us!

Minecraft's updates are done & everyone's back online.

Matt: Hey Jeff, feel like heading to the Nether with me?

Jeff: Eh why not? Think Taker'll wanna come?

Matt: Maybe. Knowing him, the Nether's his favorite place. I'll see if Shawn can tell him cause he said he's coming too. Says he wants to face a Ghast. Hey Shawn!

Shawn: What's up?

R-Truth: Dat's my line!

Matt: Shut up! Anyways, think you could pass a message to Taker? Was wondering if he'd want to join us in the Nether.

Shawn: No prob, I'll tell him. I can see his house from here. (Goes to Taker's door) Hey Taker!

Taker: _'Can't believe I lost my new gear too'_

Shawn: Huh? Hey Taker! You in there?!

Taker: '_Think I'd better come & rejoin you_'

Shawn: Oh forget this (Opens door) HEY TAKER!

Taker: Huh? What the- SHAWN! What the Enderman are you doing here?!

Shawn: I was trying to pass a message to you. But was that singing I heard from inside here?

Taker: What's the message?

Shawn: Matt was wondering if you'd want to join us in a trip to the Nether to fight a Ghast.

Taker: When do we leave?

Shawn: Matt will let you know. I'mma leave now. (Leaves & closes door but stays near & listens)

(From inside the house) '_You know what screeeeeeww the Nether!_'

Shawn: Weird

Later…

Matt: Are you sure that you hear music?

Shawn: Positive

Jeff: Well I hear something.

Shawn: I'll get him, be right back. (Heads to Taker's door again)

Shawn: Hey Taker we're ready!

Taker: '_But you didn't need an oocelot_'

Shawn: (Snickers) Yo Taker come on!

Taker: '_Left me out into the desert like I was nothing_'

Shawn: Aw heck. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Taker: (Yanks door open & punches Shawn) SHUT UP!

Shawn: We're ready to go Cyrus.

Taker: Well let's go, Madonna.

Shawn: :(

Later in the Nether…

Shawn: Any sign of any Ghasts?

Matt: Don't hear nothing, you Jeff?

Jeff: Can't hear no crying. What about you Taker?

Taker: '_It's deep undergrooound, past the bedrock_'

Jeff: I think Taker's snapped. Taker! Do you hear any crying?!

Taker: '_Not lookn' for gooold this stuff's purple_'

Jeff: (Groans) TAKER! DO YOU EVEN HEAR ME?!

Taker: You say something?

Jeff: (Faints)

Taker: What's with him?

Matt: Taker do your ears need work?

Taker: What are you talking about?

Shawn: What- Jeff was asking you did you hear a Ghast but you didn't hear him! I think you need a hearing aid.

Taker: Hmph! BTW, your dead (Leaves the Nether)

Shawn & Matt: Huh? (Gets blown off by Ghast's fireball & falls in lava)

Later in Big Show's house…

Jeff: So any of you know why Taker can't seem to hear us unless we yell?

Lita: He's been doing that to you?

Jeff: Yeah, how'd you know?

Lita: Did that to me on our jungle trek 3 days ago. We were looking for a Jungle Temple & I found one. I tried calling to him but he didn't answer. I shouted & shouted but he didn't answer. Then I found him & I yelled at the top of my lungs, 'HEY TAKER I FOUND A JUNGLE TEMPLE!' & it was only then he heard me & responded with, 'Ya ever heard of tapping my shoulder?'

Jeff: (Whistles)

Triple HHH: Same thing happened to me. I tried to warn him of a creeper but he didn't hear me. Only until I yelled he heard me. But then he got killed by the Creeper.

Big Show: Think his hearing might be gone?

Matt: Can't be. & plus he says weird things like he's not looking for gold & some stuff's purple.

Lita: When we were Jungle Temple hunting he said something like screw the Nether.

Shawn: That's it! I'm gonna go find out what's going on! (Logs off)

Beth: I hope he finds out soon before we all get laryngitis.

In the real world…

Shawn was on his way to Taker's room to find out about the hearing issue. he knocked on Taker's door & got no answer. Shawn tried again but still no answer. Then Shawn kicked the door down & went straight into Taker's bedroom. He saw the Deadman fast asleep underneath the covers of his big bed. Shawn moved in close & saw under Taker's hair, wires? Shawn looked closer & saw, headphones. Then Shawn realized that's why Taker didn't hear them. He was listening to something. But what? Shawn removed one of the ear buds carefully & listened. "'_You don't know- oh oh, Creepers are terrible_' What the heck is this?" Shawn asked himself. He saw Taker's Ipod & searched the playlist. "_Music-craft? What's Music-craft?_" Shawn thought. Taker had a bunch of different songs on there. Shawn decided to try & listen to one. He chose one he definitely couldn't understand, _I'll Make Some Cake_. Shawn turned it on & listened to it.

_My health goes down_

_I need a cow_

_I'll find some wheat_

_& 1 egg now_

_This sweet, sweet treat_

_All I need is sugar cane_

_I'll make some cake_

_(1__st__ few beats)_

"This is what he's been listening to?" Shawn asked. "Yeah what'd you think I'd listen to, punk rock?" asked a voice. Shawn looked to his right to see Taker staring at him & lying on his elbows. "Uh…" "What the heck are you doing here Michaels?!" Taker snapped. "I was trying to figure out why you couldn't hear anyone! & now I know, you've been listening to these dumb songs-" "Now hold your tongue!" Taker snapped whipping his hand onto Shawn's throat & holding it tightly. "Now look, I heard about these Minecraft videos & I looked them up on YouTube. I watched the dang vids & thought they were awesome. So then I downloaded the songs I liked so I could listen to them while I play Minecraft! Now you may find this stupid but, before you judge, listen to _Revenge_. You hear that song once & it gets stuck in your head! Now you will listen to it completely or I see what color your face changes when I squeeze your neck. Got it?" Taker growled. Shawn nodded. Taker meanwhile flipped to _Revenge_ & played it. He & Shawn listened to it completely.

Afterwards…

"Well?" Taker asked releasing Shawn's throat. "Well, can't believe I'm saying this but, I love it! Are there more songs like that?!" Shawn asked. "Heck yeah! They got plenty. Later I can show you them." Taker said. Shawn nodded & left to go play Minecraft.

Minecraft, morning everyone's playing

Jeff: Good morning Minecra- What the- (Hears something weird) Hey Matt!

Matt: What?

Jeff: Hear that?

Matt: What is that? Sounds like… Singing?

Jeff: They're saying, 'Eeehhh sexy piggly'? What?! O.O

Matt: Aw forget about it! (Leaves & goes searching for Cave Spiders)

Jeff: (Keeps listening) This stuffs' catchy. Wonder if YouTube has anything on this?

Later…

Jeff: (Finished searching YouTube & is amazed)

Later in Minecraft…

Matt: Hey Jeff can you help me here with this Skeleton?

Jeff: '_You'll love it heeeeeereee in the Nether_'

Matt: Jeff I really need your help here!

Jeff: '_Feels like Hell the things I've just been through_'

Matt: Jeff! Are you listening to me?! (Rage building up)

Jeff: '_Think I'd better come & rejoin you_'

Matt: JEEFF! (RAGE!) (Gets killed by skeleton)

Jeff: You say something Ma- Matt? Matt?

Matt: (Returns to where he was killed & kills Jeff with Iron sword)

Jeff: (Respawns & finds Matt) You mad bro?

Matt: ….. (Has so much rage that, well you get the idea)

Me: All song lyrics mentioned here are all property of their creators. I give all credit to them & does not make any money off this! Bye!


End file.
